Sneaky and Unexpected
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hopper Croakington II is having a very bad day, and so far, all he wants to do is to sleep it out. Little did he know that a certain mischievous kitty is looking to have a little fun and havoc with the frog itself. What does she have in mind for Hopper? First Kitty/Hopper one-shot. Warning: Rated M for lemony-scentness, so use extra caution. Image owned by AvieHudson on DeviantArt.


**"Sneaky and Unexpected"**

**Rated M for sex (mostly for sex)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters. Ever After High and all of the characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured I'd do something different here, so I've decided to pull off a Kitty/Hopper lemon for everyone to enjoy! So be smart and be safe, everyone!  
><strong>

**P.S.: Both Kitty and Hopper are 18 years old, just to let you know.**

* * *

><p>The night looked so clear around Ever After High. The entire school was shone in an everlasting glow, thanks to the light coming from the moon. All in all, it was a rough day for the students over there.<p>

All of the things that were going on were crazy as it was. There was bookball practice that went wrong between Daring and Hunter, in which they messed up on a huge bookball play. Of course, that resulted in fighting. Not as much as Blondie Lockes having the worst episode of her MirrorCast show. She did an episode of how not to run up and down the stairs, and the show ended up making her fall on her ass. It was the worst time for her. But it wasn't as worse as Briar Beauty getting a huge zit across her forehead, which forced her to bitch for a whole afternoon. Even everyone around the school was so scared of her.

Luckily for one certain son of the Frog Prince, his day was less worse than everyone. Well, it wasn't less worse than anyone's day. It was still bd.

Hopper Croakington II entered his room feeling a bit rejected. For everyone must know, Hopper was once again rejected by another smoking fairy tale hottie. It would usually start with a meeting, followed by a little conversation between Hopper and the honey herself, and then somewhere along the conversation, Hopper would lose his voice altogether. And when he would lose his voice on what he had to say...

_POOF!_

He would turn into a frog, therefore leaving the missus to ditch him. That was a slap to the face, or in his frog form, a stomp in the back. But when he turned back into a human, that high-heeled shaped footprint was inprinted in the back of his coat. His perfect red-yellow coat was stained as a result.

"Oh, this is just perfect." Hopper sighed as he looked at that painful footprint.

He was so distressed by this situation that he grew tired. It was night time anyway, so maybe sleep would make Hopper's day worth it. Luckily, his roommate Daring Charming wasn't in the room since he was busy going on a date with Apple White for the night. Which meant that Hopper finally had a chance to get some peace and quiet.

"Hopefully, tomorrow will be better than this..." He sighed again as he stripped down to his boxers.

Mostly when he goes to sleep, Hopper likes to grab one of his scented candles from his bedstand and light one up, so that it relaxes him when he sleeps. His favorite candle was perhaps a mixture of cherry and roses, since it reminded Hopper of his long-time crush Briar Beauty.

"There, that should do it." He said, lightning the candle successfully.

After putting the stick out, Hopper wrapped the blanket around him. He felt so warm and comfortable with no one (especially Daring) interruptting his sleep. Sniffing out the breathless cherry/rose incense, Hopper took in one last sigh of relief as he rested away.

Not one peep was heard.

And not one steel pin was dropped.

Hopper was definitely in a total state of peace.

But then all of a sudden, the window strangely started to open, therefore letting out a bit of a breeze. Luckily, the breeze wasn't strong enough to put out the candle that Hopper lit. And then, it shut by itself, which was also weird to begin with. Maybe Hopper must've forgot to shut the windows hard enough, which may be the reason why it was closing and opening like that repeatedly.

Out of nowhere, Hopper heard some mischevious laughing going on. It sounded like a girl to be honest.

Making sure, Hopper awoke from his nap and looked over the room. Strangely, no one was there. Maybe there was laughing coming from outside the room, possibly coming from Kitty Cheshire. Must be causing a lot of havoc in the night-time. Luckily, the son of the frog prince was nice and cozy in his room, locked just for safety.

Once again, Hopper dozed off on his favorite pillow, perhaps dreaming about his crush that he adored so much.

But Hopper soon felt his arms being dragged out of the blanket and attached to his bedpost. Maybe he was obviously dreaming about being tied up by Briar in a naughty way.

"Ooooh, you naughty girl..." Hopper chuckled in his sleep.

Then, he felt a silky sheet being tied around his wrists, which got him trapped to the bed.

"Now you're tying me up?" Hopper chuckled yet again. "I guess I have been bad!"

And then, Hopper heard his candle sizzling out. Just like that, the smell of cherries and roses was strangely replaced by a smell of musky rosemary and watermelons. He was a little bothered by the smell, but at least he had to find out for himself.

"Hmm," Hopper shrugged. "You smell a bit different, Briar. Is that some new perfume that you've got on? I like it!"

With delight in his face, the mysterious voice spoke out to him.

"Well then, come open your eyes and feel it..."

Something bothered him. That voice didn't sound anything close to Briar. It sounded a bit evil, a bit too sneaky, and a bit too mischevious.

That's when Hopper started to open his eyes...

...

...

...and found out that Kitty Cheshire was sitting right on his lap!

Hopper looked at her with so much shock and awe. Hopper was in shock that Kitty had magically appeared out of nowhere, which wasn't possible since Hopper locked every window in his room, and especially the door. This led to believe that Kitty had decided to sneak in someone else's room without any warning whatsoever. Yeah, it was a bit strange, but it was Kitty's thing.

But why did Hopper look at Kitty with such awe? Well, it was for the fact that Hopper ogled at Kitty's choice of wardrobe, which happened to be a see thru dark purple nightie, complete with lacy purple bra and panties. With that mischevious, yet sexual smile displayed around Kitty's face, Hopper felt a bit hesistant.

"K-Kitty?" Hopper stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, just having a little fun!" Kitty chuckled.

"So is having to stalk people in their sleep that fun at all?" Hopper reacted in shock.

However, the thoughts of Kitty's see-thru nightie gave Hopper some dirty thoughts, especially when his thoughts started talking to him.

_"Wow, she looks fucking hot in that."_ Hopper thought to himself as Kitty gave out her answer.

"Hey, a cat like me's gotta cause a little havoc now and then," Kitty winked at him.

"Yeah, but I'd like it better if you'd get off of me so I can sleep." Hopper insisted as he tried to break free. "And if you're at it, would you mind untying me so I wouldn't have to-"

But then, Kitty put her finger to Hopper's lips, silencing him for the moment.

"Don't resist, Frog." Kitty whispered to him seductively. "Just let me do the talking..."

"You talk?" Hopper raised his eyebrow, "What does have to do-"

But then, Hopper was cut off by a kiss from Kitty herself. The son of the frog prince felt her lips touch him like a lightning bolt. Once he was struck, there was no chance of moving. And Hopper wasn't moving, especially when Kitty stuck her tongue inside his mouth. Hopper instantly felt a bit of apple and cinnamon surge through his entire teeth, gums and tongue in one setting. Her tongue had felt sweet and ticklish when it moved all around.

Even though Hopper wanted to breakout of here so desperately, he couldn't resist Kitty's tongue kiss. He couldn't resist it so much that he fell into the kiss. Meanwhile, that kiss made Hopper a bit stiff somewhere in his boxers. Slowly, something rose up inside his boxers and playfully poked Kitty in the rear. Being alerted by this strange situation, Kitty stared into Hopper once again with such a deviant smirk.

"Mmmmm, does your little froggy want to play with me so badly...?" She smiled evilly.

"Um, actually..." Hopper said with his heart thumping, "He's just fine the way that it is."

"Oh, I'll have to disagree." Kitty smirked.

Suddenly, Kitty got off his lap gently as her hands grabbed a hold of his boxers. Carefully, she slid them off down to his legs and threw them away to a chair sitting across the bed. As she stared down at his lower body, Kitty's jaw dropped instantly.

It was because she saw Hopper's erection stand upon her at her own two eyes. Sure Hopper was a skinny guy, but he was hung like a damn elm tree. His little froggy stood in almost about nine inches, which was very weird, strange and fascinating for someone quite the skinny stature like Hopper. Kitty was begging to play with his little pet so bad. Heck, she wanted it so bad like an addictive cat toy. And his manhood was the perfect toy for her.

"Hmmmm, it's looks a little dirty." Kitty smirked, "Mind if I clean it up for you, frog?"

"Please don't." Hopper shook his head. "I'm r-really not in the-"

Yet, Hopper was cut off again by Kitty, who managed to grab him by the groin. Hopper had to admit that she had one remarkable grip for a feisty female.

With his stick in her left hand, Kitty gave him a teasing lick up to the tip of his head. Carefully and nicely, Kitty bobbed her head down, shoving the entire thing down her throat like a knife going through butter. Once more, she lifted her head back up, getting much of her saliva all over his pink phallus. In addition, Kitty's other hand started massaging him around his 'goodies', therefore making Hopper moan a little. Hopper never knew how good that felt to him.

"K-Kitty..." He moaned, biting his tongue in the process.

Hopper managed to cling on to the bedpost with a strong grip. He tossed and turned as Kitty started bobbing her head faster, making such a suckling and gagging sound. He never imagined this would happen to him (because he dreamed of something like this, but with Briar instead of Kitty), but having a cute girl like Kitty go down on him while being tied up to the bed was the most kinkiest fantasy that Hopper ever dreamed of. Meanwhile, his hips spasmed up and down as Kitty kept rubbing and licking his bulge to the point that he reached pre-cum. It sounded slippery, wet, and oh-so sweet to him.

Kitty broke away from him, seeing her stream of saliva connect all the way to the tip of his erection. She smiled in delight, looking up at a still-struggling, yet still-aroused Hopper.

"Mmmm, you taste yummy..." She smirked.

"I'm tasting shame already." Hopper laughed nervously, "Now can you please get me out of these sheets already?"

"Nah, I'm good." Kitty shook her head. "I'll get you off anyway. But then again..."

With a pleasing smirk on her face, Kitty managed to tease Hopper by putting her hands on her lacy panties. Being gentle with herself, she managed to slide them off down her legs and down to her feet. Hopper looked on with such interest, never knowing how good her shaved 'kitty' was (pun intended). After whipping her panties back and forth with her finger, she decided to toss them in Hopper's face, which he kinda liked. But Hopper would have liked it a lot more if that was Briar's panties thrown at him, but regardless of who was throwing panties to him, he'll take it.

And then, Kitty managed to hop on Hopper's lap gently. But he was still nervous to be exact.

"Can you please let me out of these sheets now?" He smiled to her.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Kitty had smirked again as she went to the bedpost and untied Hopper altogether from those bed sheets. But yet, she still remained on his lap, purring gently. When she purred however, it brought a warming sensation around his groin. It actually felt kinda good. It was like having a cat sit on your lap and sleeping all through the night.

"Heh, that tickles." Hopper chuckled. "I'm hoping you don't bite."

"Only if you want me too..." Kitty winked at him.

Just to catch Hopper's interest again, Kitty's hands got a hold of her bra, undoing the straps. She carefully removed her bra, displaying those incredible C-cup breasts to him. It was always his Hopper's dream to see someone this hot topless. Yet, he still would have liked to see Briar topless, but still, it was better than nothing.

Hopper panted like the dog that he was, feeling his jaw drop in the process.

"So, what do you think, frog?" Kitty said as she scrunched her breasts up for him.

"They're a-a-awesome," Hopper stuttered in delight. "They're w-way better than Briar's..."

"Awww, you're so sweet," She squealed as her tone turned seductively. "But not as sweet as this ride's gonna be."

"Oh boy..." Hopper gulped.

While Hopper started to sweat, Kitty positioned her rear right around his erection. And as she squatted down on to his nine inches, she let out a very loud moan of pleasure. It was the first time she felt something so hard, throbbing, and bulbous such as his 'little frog'. Slowly yet nicely, she started rocking her hips in perfect motion, feeling Hopper's cock slide into her back and forth.

Just to keep Kitty on her lap, Hopper's hands reached onto her breasts, grabbing them like a dirty little pervert. Kitty didn't mind since Hopper had such a good grip. At the same time she was riding him, Hopper's hands started massaging her chest. Grabbing, squeezing, and slapping around just for fun. However, the ride he was giving Kitty grew a bit stale. So Kitty decided to step it up a little.

"Faster," Kitty moaned. "Go f-faster!"

Not letting her down, Hopper managed to hang onto her hips as he furiously thrusted onto her vertically. He hammered fast and furious onto her rear like a jackhammer going out of control. He clung onto her rear, feeling the soft cheeky flesh of her shapely behind. It was more soft and pillowy than her curvaceous breasts to be exact. With all that hard thrusting and grabbing, Kitty's ass was sore and bulging like a watermelon. But she wanted it from him and Hopper only.

However, Hopper grew a bit exhausted from all that thrusting. So he decided to slow down and catch his breath. But Kitty wanted to keep going.

"W-what's the matter, frog?" Kitty panted while wiping off sweat from her forehead.

"I'm spacing out, Kitty." Hopper panted as well, "Gotta cool down before I come."

"Aww, is Hopper already beat?" Kitty said, feigning puppy dog eyes. "Don't worry, I can take care of that."

Another mischievous smile grew on the face of Kitty as she turned around with her rear positioned around her bulge once more. Yet again, she squatted down to another moan as her groin shifted up and down gently. Forming a nice, backward crab walk, she found herself hopping nicely all over Hopper's naked manhood. As Hopper relaxed with both arms tied around his head in laid-back fashion, he felt his manmeat being destroyed by that hard rear of hers as seconds passed. Once again, he clinged onto the bedpost for dear life. The moaning and grunting between Hopper and Kitty grew and intensified beyond belief.

However, all of Kitty's furious hopping and bouncing made Hopper's bulge twinge in surprise. It was turning crimson red like his entire slicked-back hair. The way Hopper gripped onto the bedpost made his fingers bleed to the bone, but that hardly mattered to Hopper, since he was in a total state of ecstacy right now. The kind of ecstacy that was looking to make Hopper erupt like an explosive volcano. After all the bed-squeaking and butt bouncing, Hopper finally lost it.

"Oh, d-dear," Hopper moaned dearly. "I'M THINK I'M...!"

With one final bounce coming from Kitty, Hopper sent his seed spraying inside her womb, making the mischievous kitty take in a loud moan. His climax also made her climax as well, spraying all of her juices around his nine-footer furiously. She felt Hopper's seed inject her several of times like a medical shot, which is why she wanted every ounce of him inside her like crazy. And boy, did Kitty get a lot of him. And Hopper definitely got a lot from her.

Hours later, both Kitty and Hopper grew exhausted and dehydrated from their little session. Kitty managed to lay across Hopper chest while the son of the frog prince laid out tired and spaced-out. Looking right at him, Kitty smirked.

"Mmmmm, you definitely know how to take it." She smiled.

"No kidding," Hopper nodded. "That was the best moment of my life ever."

"You said it." Kitty nodded as well. "I don't know why, but I enjoy playing with a nice cat toy quite like you. You're like a ball of yarn that I never get tired of."

"Totally." He smirked.

No longer feeling tired, Kitty got out of bed and got re-dressed again. After that, she headed out for the windows and looked back to Hopper with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Time for me to head out now, lover." Kitty said, winking at him. "Nice to be playing with you again."

With one last smile, Kitty had disappeared again with that Wonderlandian magic of hers, made famous by her father, the Cheshire cat. This left Hopper all alone, naked and hung by himself, but at least it made up for that horrible rejection moment that Hopper had earlier in the day. It was worth it for Hopper Croakington II, as he kept on relaxing the night away.

However, only five minutes before the nap, his roommate Daring Charming barged in quietly with a jacket in hand.

"Hey Hopper," Daring replied. "How it's going he-"

When Daring turned around however, he leaped out of his shoes to find Hopper naked by his own bed. Daring was so shocked, that he tried not to scream so loudly (considering that the other students was sleeping). He was a bit bothered that he would see his own friend naked like this.

"Um, Hopper. Why are you naked?" Daring raised his eyebrow.

Seeing him from across the door, Hopper tried to find a good excuse of why he was like this?

"Um, why aren't you?" Hopper asked him back.

Knowing that his answer was good enough for Daring to hear, the equally handsome Charming brother decided to forgot the image of a naked Hopper already.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep outside," Daring replied. "If you do decide to put some clothes back on, lemme know, okay?"

Just like that, Daring went outside as he shut the door behind him. And that was perhaps a wise way for Daring to act.

Hopper on the other hand was excited that this happened for him. A horrible rejection from a chick followed by an unsuspecting encounter by a cute girl in the form of Kitty Cheshire was more than enough to make Hopper's day complete. A little less bad, but a lot more good. In his mind, it felt all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm, I'm thinking of a good couple name for KittyHopper. Maybe Hopitty or Kopper should be good. But that's your decision, my fellow fairy tales!  
><strong>

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome everyone! WHOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
